Haiji Towa
Haiji Towa (塔和 灰慈 Tōwa Haiji) is a character from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Haiji is the leader of the Resistance, the adults' secret base, formed to against the Warriors of Hope. Appearance Haiji has long, disheveled black hair and lavender eyes. He wears a button-up shirt adorned with a detailed red rose pattern, a heavy black and red hooded jacket with beige fur trimming, and ripped black jeans. Haiji's right forearm and palm are completely covered with an orthopedic cast, presumably from injuries suffered during the battle against the Monokuma army. Personality Haiji is deliberate and calculating, although others might call him cowardly. Despite his serious personality, Haiji is a self-proclaimed lolicon who prefers very young, quiet women to loud, older women. He has a strong grudge against the Warriors of Hope, particularly their leader, Monaca Towa, for causing the chaos in the city. He appears to be somewhat regretful of the Towa Group's unethical actions in the wake of the Tragedy, but mostly because of the problems they caused to himself and his father. As the story progresses, Haiji becomes increasingly fanatical and obsessed with defeating the Warriors of Hope, no matter the cost. He puts all of his faith in the Big Bang Monokuma being developed in the Resistance's base, hoping that he can turn the tide of the war in his favor. History Haiji was the first born child of Tokuichi Towa and his mother. He was the next in line to run the Towa City, after Monaca was born he was forced to ignore her. He was unaware of the fact that Monaca was blackmailing their father. He appeared to see his father get beaten to death by a group of Monokumas. Traumatized and angered Haiji decided to destroy all Monokuma Units, unaware of who was behind the murder the whole time. At the climax of the conflict, he personally piloted the Big Bang Monokuma as the spearhead of the Resistance's strike against the Warriors of Hope. Once they reached Towa Tower, however, Haiji abandoned the mecha and began roaming the tower in search of his little sister. Along the way, he encountered Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa, and told them that they needed to use his dead father to pass the biometric lock barring their path. After Monaca was defeated in battle with the heroines, Haiji arrived and encouraged Komaru to destroy the Monokuma controller, which would disable all of the remaining Monokuma units. He quickly became agitated when Komaru repeatedly hesitated, violently forcing Monaca to reveal her role in setting off the Tragedy and aiding Ultimate Despair by producing armies of Monokuma Units. When Komaru remained uncertain, Haiji switched tactics and pleaded with her, calling her the spark that had motivated the Resistance to take a stand against their enemies - unfortunately, this only furthered Komaru's doubts, as she had reservations about the increasingly-brutal lengths the adults were willing to go to in their fight for Towa City. He initially dismissed Monaca's claim that destroying the controller would kill the Monokuma Kids by detonating their helmets, insisting that the leader of the Warriors of Hope was just trying to preserve her forces, but eventually admitted that he no longer cared if the children died if it meant that the war for the city would end. Ultimately, Haiji's needling helped drive Komaru over the edge, forcing Toko to intervene before she smashed Monaca's controller in a fit of despair. Haiji furiously assaulted Toko, hoping to break the controller himself, only to be attacked in turn by Kotoko Utsugi, who had turned against Monaca after the many revelations of her true plan. The scuffle was broken up when the Big Bang Monokuma arrived, having been hijacked by Shirokuma to destroy Towa Tower entirely. Despite his horror and bewilderment as to how his ultimate weapon had been commandeered, Haiji fled with everyone else (save Monaca) and took cover while Komaru and Toko battled the machine. Following the destruction of the Big Bang Monokuma, Haiji was left stunned and despairing. He remained in this state as the war for the city continued, but it is unclear if he retained his position as the leader of the Resistance. Relationship Toko Fukawa Haiji and Toko do not get along. At one point, he mentioned he would not have any interest in sexually assaulting her, as she was not his type anyway. Quotes *"As if I would. And also... If I were to do it with anyone, it would be Komaru Naegi. I'm a lolicon, so the younger, the better." (Replying to Toko Fukawa when she suspected him of attempting to sexually assault her) Trivia *The name "Towa" (塔和) means "broad harmony". *"Haiji" (灰慈) means something along the lines of "mercy of the ashes (i.e. of a deceased's)" - somewhat matching his color scheme. **His name also fits how his motive in creating The Resistance was to avenge the death of his father. *Haiji's profile states he likes young women and quiet women, and dislikes old women and noisy women. *In the original plotline for Ultra Despair Girls, Haiji was to assume the role of a secondary protagonist very much like Toko, with Kanon Nakajima being the main lead. He was also planned to be able to enter an "offence mode" like how Toko is capable of calling forth Genocide Jack - not by using a taser but by breaking off his cast. *Haiji has one incapacitated hand, similar to Nagito Komaeda, except his is his right hand, while Nagito had replaced his left hand for the unusable hand of Junko Enoshima after her death. *Haji's blood type is O. Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Male Category:Alive